Strangely Familiar
by Jason
Summary: There's something strangely familiar about the one Andalite bandit in gorilla morph...


The Hork-Bajir entered the room. He was very cautious about it. He may be covered in deadly blades, and my human host would be no match for him. But as Visser One, I could have him killed in an instant if he crossed me. 

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Visser Three has returned from Earth. He has captured the 'Andalite bandits.' He wants you to see them."

No doubt Visser Three was here to brag. Ah, how I hated that arrogant fool. He may be the only Andalite-controller in existence, but I was Visser One. And his current assignment—leader of the invasion of Earth—was made possible by me. If not for me, the invasion of Earth might never have started.

I cursed under my breath. The Hork-Bajir trembled.

"Leave," I told the Hork-Bajir. The Hork-Bajir didn't waste any time. He left my chambers at top speed.

Visser Three stopped at the door. He looked at me with his main eyes. 

Come, Visser One. Let me show you my prisoners. Then he laughed.

Oh, how I hated that piece of scum.

I walked at the side of the Visser. Several of his red-uniformed guards surrounded us as we walked down the hallway. We marched down the ramp. A dozen soldiers leveled their Dracon beams at the Andalite bandits.

They were a very interesting collection of morphs. One of them was in his natural form. He was a young Andalite, probably only an Aristh. The other had an impressive array of Earth animals—tiger, bear, wolf, hawk, and gorilla. 

I stared hard at the gorilla. Something was strangely familiar about the gorilla. I couldn't quite tell why, but there was something strange about it.

You see, Visser One. I have taken the Andalite bandits. The crisis is over. Your trip here is wasted, and you can return to the home world. 

I nodded. Then I turned back to the gorilla. I looked intently at him. The gorilla stared back at me. Then it sat down. Very quickly. It was almost funny. An enormous gorilla simply falling over.

Why, Visser One, sneered Visser Three. You seem to have frightened the humanoid one. 

I glared the Visser. I was slightly perturbed by his stupidity. Of course, he would not know about the Earth animals, but I was still troubled by the fact that he could not recognize even the simplest of animals—on the planet he's supposed to be in charge of.

"It's called a gorilla," I said coldly. "If you are going to be in charge of Earth, Visser Three, you should at least learn something about the planet."

And take a human host body, like you did? asked the Visser. No, I think not. Human bodies are weak. I much prefer this Andalite host. 

My host snorted. What an arrogant jerk he is, she told me. I agreed.

"I took a human host and learned about the planet and the humans," I told him. "And because of that I was able to begin the invasion that you have now endangered with your criminal incompetence!"

Visser Three looked very angry. Then he relaxed slightly. You would like to provoke me, Visser One. But the fact is that I destroyed the Andalite force. I shot down their dome ship. I killed Prince Elfangor myself and heard his dying screams. And now I have eliminated this last, pathetic rabble of Andalites. 

Modest, isn't he? Eva interjected.

I smiled. "You want to be Visser One?" I asked him. "You think you can take my title? We shall see. The Council of Thirteen does not like Vissers that make mistakes. And you have made mistakes. Be careful of your own ambition."

Visser Three glared at me. I didn't respond.

I snapped my fingers. My golden-uniformed troops turned, and I marched away with them.

Later I would set the Andalite bandits free. I did it to embarrass Visser Three. I hated that smirking Andalite-controller. I hated him. I knew that the capture of the Andalite bandits would just fuel his ego further. It might even earn him a promotion.

So I set them free. But as I gave the command to my guards to allow the Andalites to escape, my thoughts wandered to the Andalite in the gorilla morph. There was definitely something strangely familiar about him. Something about his eyes. The way he looked at me. A strange sensation of déjà vu.

Why did I set that Andalite free? 


End file.
